We All Fall Down
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "We All Fall Down" - Lolishoujo16] Żadna ilość trofeów czy medali nie może dać im kolejnej szansy. Upadli bezpowrotnie, ci, których nazywano Cudami.


_I. Do Tych, Którzy Są Silni_

On to czuje.

Aomine Daiki to czuje.

Krew pędzącą w jego żyłach, nagły przypływ adrenaliny, pot wypływający ze wszystkich porów, _on to czuje_.

Wszystko pędzi, a cały świat staje się niewyraźny. W zasięgu jego wzroku znajdują się tylko piłka, kosz i boisko. W oddali słyszy wiwaty, krzyki i wrzaski.

_Świat jest niczym._

Mruga i znów wyraźnie widzi, lecz zaraz tego żałuje.

_Ponieważ teraz widzi tylko swoją rozpacz._

Zaciska pięści, zgrzyta zębami i odchodzi. To nie pierwszy raz i z pewnością nie ostatni. Czuje ogromny ból w piersi przez _coś_, czego nie potrafi nawet wytłumaczyć.

Wszystko z powodu piłki, kosza i boiska.

„_Jedynym, który może mnie pokonać, jestem ja sam."_

* * *

_II. Do Tych, Którzy Są Ignorantami_

Nie chce nikogo skrzywdzić.

To, że nikt nie może za nim nadążyć, to, że nikt nie jest dla niego wystarczająco dobry, to, że nikt nie potrafi go _pokonać, _to nie jego wina. To, że jest zbyt silny i nieopanowany, _to nie jego wina_.

Murasakibara odgryza leniwie kawałek swojego ulubionego cukierka i na chwilę przestaje przeżuwać.

\- Znudziłem się tym smakiem…

I nie może powstrzymać się przed rozmyślaniem o niekończącym się cyklu cierpienia i obojętności, o mściwych spojrzeniach skierowanych w jego stronę, mimo że to nawet nie jego wina. I stwierdza, że tym też się znudził.

…_To, że nikt nie jest wystarczająco silny…_

…_to nie moja wina._

* * *

_III. Do Tych, Którzy Są Piękni_

Kise wie, że jest piękny. Wie, że jest czarujący. Wie, że jest przystojny. Wie, że potrafi być świetny. Wie o tym.

Wie również o tym, jak paskudny jest jego styl gry.

To styl zbudowany na kopiach, imitacjach i oszustwach. To styl pełen piractwa i bezwartościowości. To styl, który nie jest jego własnym, lecz stanowi kolekcję pamiątek po wszystkich przeciwnikach, z którymi się zmierzył. To złomowisko.

_Chcę mieć swój własny styl._

Rozmyśla nad swobodą Aomine, nad jego unikatowym i dynamicznym sposobem grania. Nie potrafił skopiować z tego nawet jednego ruchu. To niesprecyzowana, przypadkowa gra, lecz mimo to jest doskonała w całej swojej niedoskonałości.

_Chcę mieć swój własny styl._

Zamyka oczy i ponownie przelicza twarze zawodników, których ciężka praca została zniszczona w kilka minut. Przypomina sobie załamanych graczy, którzy ronili pełne frustracji łzy, uświadamiając sobie, że ich ciężka praca była niczym wobec czystego talentu.

Istotnie był to paskudny i okrutny styl.

…_Będę musiał się nim zadowolić…_

* * *

_IV. Do Tych, Którzy Są Dumni_

Midorima jest człowiekiem, który wie na co go stać. Jeśli wie, że coś potrafi, zrobi to, i z pewnością nie zawaha się tego pokazać. Midorima jest arogancki. Midorima jest wyniosły. Midorima jest z siebie dumny.

Odciski na jego palcach są wystarczającym dowodem jego wysiłku, godzin spędzonych samotnie w opustoszałej sali gimnastycznej i na boisku. Nie ma dnia, żeby nie czuł mrowienia w lewej ręce i lekkiego bólu w palcach.

Midorima nie jest osobą, która dałaby się poniżyć dla dobra innych. Jest świadomy swojego talentu i całej pracy jaką włożył w jego rozwój. Bycie poproszonym o łagodność, o danie szansy tym, którzy nawet nie próbowali, _jest urazą dla jego dumy_.

Bez względu na to ile drużyn się rozpada, bez względu na to jak wiele nadziei zostaje obróconych w pył, Midorima nie zatrzyma się dla nikogo.

Wie do czego jest zdolny i nigdy nie zawahania się tego pokazać.

Więc nie przeszkadza mu cierń wbijający się w jego pierś, gdy powoli uświadamia sobie, że staje się _zbyt_ dobry, i że inni również się rozwijają, i że wszystko upada.

_Zrobiłem zaledwie wszystko, co potrafię…_

* * *

_V. Do Tych, Którzy Są Niedoceniani_

Przez całe życie był tylko cieniem, ledwo go zauważano. Był dzieckiem, które bawiło się samo na boisku, tym, który zawsze zostawał wybierany do drużyny jako ostatni, cichym chłopcem, którego nikt nie wiedział.

To była jego słabość, okropna cecha, którą pragnął wykorzenić, lecz nie wiedział jak. Kuroko zawsze uznawał ją za niedogodność, za wadę.

…Dopóki wszystko nie ułożyło się w logiczną całość i nie stała się jedną z jego mocnych stron.

To była osłona, żeby ukryć jego prawdziwe zdolności, oszukać przeciwników, którzy go nie doceniali. Misdirection było podstępną, lecz wyśmienitą pułapką, której mógł używać na swoją korzyść. To był dar.

To był jeden z kluczy do zwycięstwa i na myśl o tym nie mógł powstrzymać uczucia euforii.

(Ale teraz to wszystko się rozpadało, a on i jego uczucia znów byli ignorowani. To nie miało już dla niego znaczenia, lecz mimo to nie mógł powstrzymać myśli—)

_W końcu jestem tylko cieniem. _

* * *

_VI. Do Tych, Którzy Są Zwycięzcami_

Akashi nigdy niczego nie przegrał, w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nie zna porażki i jest pewny, że _nigdy_ jej nie zasmakuje. Nie w tym życiu, ani w żadnym innym. W końcu Akashi Seijuurou musi dbać o swoją reputację.

Zwycięstwo jest tym samym, co oddychanie, lecz jest tak samo ważne jak tlen. Kiedy walczy, wymyśla absurdalnie niebezpieczne zakłady, ponieważ wie, że nie przegra, że _nie może_ przegrać. Jest pewny siebie. Jest arogancki. Jest Imperatorem.

\- Opuszczasz klub?

\- Tak.

…

Czuje gorzki smak w swoich ustach, lecz nie chce przyznać się do porażki. Przez głowę przechodzi mu przelotna myśl, że może, _ale tylko może_, mógł tym razem przegrać. Czy wszystkie jego plany były klęską? Czy skończyło się na tym, że niszczył zamiast tworzyć?

…_Czy to szach-mat?_

\- …Miło było cię mieć.

Tylko przez chwilę Akashi czuje jak korona zsuwa mu się z głowy.

_To jeszcze nie koniec. Zobaczysz._

* * *

_VII. Do Tych, Którzy Obserwują_

Momoi roni łzę, kiedy widzi czym się stali.

_Nikt nie może ich teraz dogonić, nawet oni sami._

Serce puchnie jej w piersi i zaprzecza temu, co już wie: _teraz nie było już niczego_.

_Wcześniej czy później, wszyscy upadniemy._


End file.
